


silence is deadly

by erisol982



Category: 4chords - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisol982/pseuds/erisol982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure whats goin on here. there was going to be two different characters but like ya....... my hand slipped.........</p><p> </p><p>This is another on of those stupid side fics that we are doing... waiting to get back up and running on Here With Me honestly  im most proud of that one... i have no idea where these ones are going..........</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure whats goin on here. there was going to be two different characters but like ya....... my hand slipped.........
> 
>  
> 
> This is another on of those stupid side fics that we are doing... waiting to get back up and running on Here With Me honestly im most proud of that one... i have no idea where these ones are going..........

                                                           A large group of zombies slowly started gravitating to a central location.  A young woman around the age of 17 screamed out to unhearing ears for help.  A young man of age 18 listens intently to the surroundings, trying to hear if there are any zombies nearby. He hears the girl's cries for help, and rushes over towards the sound, drawing his sword as he went. A large group of the zombies had been in a tight circle around the sound of the girl. she had tried kicking them away though was only subjected to failure. Seeing her feeble attempts at defending herself, the male rushes in to save her from the vile undead creatures. After a short battle with the zombies, they are gone, and only the male and the girl remain. She still panicked away unsure of the other. There was something off about her, though it was dark outside from the heavy overhead pollution, she wore sunglasses. She held herself close afraid. Her clothing was tattered and torn all over from her struggles.

                                                             "Hey, you okay?" He asks, as he tries to approach the frightened girl. He holds out his hand and squats to help her up, his own sunglasses reflecting what little light there is in the dark city. She still backed away more and more until she hit a wall. her breath was quick, 

                                                             "Go away, go away!!" She threw out her hands to strike him but missed not knowing where he was. At this point he was still unable to understand her, she had no intentions of letting him find out if she could stop it.

                                                             "Calm down, dude. They're gone. This isn't any way to treat the guy who just saved your ass?" He took off his shades to show that he had nothing to hide. His red eyes where very bright in the darkness. "The name's Dave. Dave Strider. And if wasn't for the fact that I just happened to be passing by, you'd probably have ended up as zombie food." She stayed quiet and  drops her head. 

                                                            "I cant trust you, i cant know that you wont hurt me." She stood up shaking her knees buckling ready to give out from the adrenaline rush. "I need to go find my sister, she was here and i need to go find her she has my dog and i need him back."

                                                            "Well, you can at least let me come with you. You seem pretty defenseless." He said, getting back up and putting his shades on. "It would be quite a shame if you where to die before you got to your sister." She scoffed at his remark feeling mocked. 

                                                             "Alright fine. ill let you go." She never looked at him through out the conversation and Dave found this a bit strange in fact. He brushed it off as fear and uncertainty.

                                                             "Shall we go then, My Lady?" He asked, giving a deep though ironic bow. 

                                                             "Yes, lets go" She walked some what slow tripping over rubble from cars breaking down and being scavenged as well as debris from the destruction of the buildings that were taken out trying to get rid of the zombies. As she trips and falls, Dave catches her, and helps her to her feet. Suddenly, as if a light bulb was turned on in his head it dawns on him that she might not be able to see a damn thing in front of her face.

                                                              "Thanks."  She tucked some of her hair back that had fallen in front of her eyes just as any other girl would do when it fell. God this was a lot harder than it seemed. How was this ever going it work out for her? what if he found out? would he just leave her? despite not wanting to trust him, he was the only way out of there that she though of. She stopped asking questions and continued on.

                                                              "If you want, you can hold on to me as we walk." He said, trying to be cool about the whole situation.

                                                              "Why would I need to? Im fine, im not an idiot." She stumbled again but quickly regained herself before she hit the ground. Sighing heavily she pushed forward. 

                                                              "Okay. Whatever works for you. I didn't catch your name, by the way." she stopped suddenly.

                                                              "My name is Terezi Pyrope. and you didn't catch it because I didn't throw it."  Dave smiled.    

                                                                 "Well, you don't have to be so cold to me."

                                                              "Well im sorry for hurting your feelings!" She marched on clearly flustered in his doubting her.


	2. Home

                                                            She walks into the apartment slowly calling for her sister "Latula!! Latula!!!" Dave fumbles for the light switch and tries turning it on. To his surprise, it works. He looks in the front room, and doesn't see anyone.

                                                             "I don't think she's here right now."

                                                              "She said she wouldn't leave. Latula! are you here?! where did you go?" She stumbled into the back room quickly. Dave followed her, mostly to protect her, but also because he was curious. As soon as he steps in, he gasps at what he sees. Terezi had hit the floor. her sisters lifeless and destroyed body laid at her knees. it was clear she had put up a fight but it didn't help at all. huge tears fell from terezis eyes as her hands ran over her sister. her tears turned from light sobs to cries or agony.Dave attempted to comfort her. He knows the pain she must be going through right now. He lost his brother earlier that year. But seeing Terezi like this just made it all the worse for him as well.  

                                                           "Stop it. stop it!" she fell further to the floor "Latula........... you said" her words were cut off by more wailing. Dave sat down in the corner. Knowing there was nothing he could do for the sobbing girl. She must overcome this herself. He thought. soon enough she laid down hiding her face from anything. the sound of approaching zombies could be heard to Dave. she stayed down crying unaware of the danger. Dave stood up and readied himself for battle.  

                                                           "Hey, Terezi, we got company" she didn't want to leave here sister and in her mind Dave sure as hell wasn't going to make her. she ignored him as the got closer to the apartment door. As the zombies came closer, Dave stood in front of Terezi and her dead sister, getting ready to fend off the undead friends. When the zombies entered they stopped and smelled the air. thinking that the population of the room were dead they moved on but were soon going to be back and not leave. Dave thought this was rather strange behavior, but then an Idea hit him: May be Terezi's dead sister had fooled the zombies into thinking that there was no life in that room.  slowly terezi sat up slowly.

                                                           "Dave? where are they all? i don't want to leave i want to stay." More tears welled up before falling quickly from her face.

                                                           "I don't know where they went, but odds are, they'll be back. I think your sister's body might have fooled them into thinking that there's nothing here. We can't stay here forever. We have to keep moving. I think that may be if we take your sister's body with us, that will lessen the chances of a zombie attack."

                                                           "No! NO I WONT LET YOU! DONT TOUCH HER!!!!!" She was shouting at the top of her lungs. this was somewhat horrifying to Dave. he had no idea what she could do if she was angry but this didn't stop Dave from doing something as stupid as trying to help her. He picked the screaming girl and the dead body up and threw each over a shoulder. He figured that even if Terezi didn't want to be traveling with her dead sister's body in tow, they could at least give her a proper burial. Terezi should at least be tolerant of that. "LET ME GO!!!" She screamed and kicked hard in some hope of hitting him. she pounded his back and continued to scream attracting unwanted attention.

                                                          "Pipe down, will ya? if you keep making a fuss, we'll attract unwanted attention from the zombies, so quit your fussing, and let's go."

                                                           "LET ME GO!!!!!!! NOW! LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!" She kicked more and more not listening to him.

                                                           "Look here! If your sister died, where did your dog go? Don't you want to find him? I understand that you don't want to leave this behind, but if you stay, you'll die too, and I don't think your sister would want that. Now either shut up, or get left behind to become zombie food." Dave was starting to get very pissed off and was trying as hard as he could not to lose his cool, but the screaming Terezi was trying his patients very hard, and he was starting to get fed up with her screaming.

                                                          "I DONT KNOW!" At this point she was wailing and screaming. Her heart was beating extremely fast. Her chest being against Dave, he could feel it easily. 

                                                          "Whoah, man, just chill out a sec. You're hearts going at a million miles a minute."

                                                          "THEN PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted louder and kicked against him again‏. Dave, now in much pain, proceed to carry the girl, even though her fuss was making it hard for him to do so. He kept walking until he found a good clear spot with a nice view, and then he set both Terezi and her sister's body down, far away from each other, as he didn't want Terezi to hate him any more than she already did, and he proceeded to start finding a way to dig a grave for Latula Pyrope.  after calming down a bit she curled up bringing her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. as she wrapped her arms around her legs she let out a loud yip.

                                                        "Dave, I think something is wrong." She whimpered a little as she spoke. Dave stopped trying to dig his feeble little grave, harder than it sounds considering he was using his hands. He brushed his hands off on his pants and turned towards Terezi.

                                                      "What is it?"

                                                      "My arm hurts...." She held the one that was in pain out to him. there was a gaping hole in her arm. it was slowly going further up her arm. I had clearly been a bite from a zombie. Dave stared at it in shock. He had to think fast. What could he do? He had to save her. She was the only human he'd seen since his brother died. "Dave? Whats wrong? you really quiet..." She got a bit scared for what had happened. The wound moved slightly up her arm. Dave had an idea suddenly. If he cut off the infection, may be it wouldn't spread any further and he could save her. That way, he wouldn't be alone any more. And he'd prevent another human from becoming part of the undead horde.

                                                     "Nothing's wrong. Unless you feel attached to your arm." He said, trying his best to lighten the mood in his own way.

                                                    "What?!" She snatched her arm back quickly. "Dave? what are you saying?" Her heart sped up again and she started to shake a bit.

                                                    "I might be able to save you if I cut off the infected arm." Her breath quickened now a little though she tried to stay confident.

                                                   "Are you sure?" her voice quivered‏.

                                                   "Yeah." Dave said with a confident smirk on his face. Time was getting shorter for her. The wound was spreading. She thought for a moment.

                                                  "Alright, just get it done fast. Please?" She was very worried that it wasn't going to work properly and that something bad was to happen for letting this happen. Dave ripped off a part of his shirt, and tied it tightly to Terezi's arm about an inch above the wound.

                                                  "This is gonna hurt. Brace yourself." He told the frightened Terezi. He took his sword and with one swift motion, cut the limb off, leaving only a stump of a shoulder behind. She screamed loud. It hurt Daves ears from how loud it was. The limb hit the ground with a soft thud. Tears streamed quickly down the blind girls face and landed in large drops on her lap and the ground.

                                                 Dave took off his shirt, and used it to dress the blind girl's wounds. When he was done with that, he took her and set her in his lap, hugging her tightly. She pressed herself close to him her arm ,or what was left of it, throbbed from the pain. Her tears still feel fast, though this time they dropped onto Dave's chest.Her heart hammered away and her lungs expanded and compressed and they tried to keep up with her breath. at times they spazzed‏.  Dave hugged Terezi tighter against his chest, and started petting her, in an attempt to calm her down a little more. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain, but he'd rather see her in pain than dead.Through the pain she was able to fall asleep. she laid now quietly on his chest breathing slowly‏. Eventually, in the darkness of night, Dave fell asleep right along side of Terezi. He was highly exausted from all the excitment of the night's events, and the rest was welcome.


	3. Light Brings the Suffering

                                              The next morning, it was time to move. terezi still laid sleeping. blood had doused the bit of shirt that was tied around it. In her sleep she whimpered softly from the still existing pain of her shoulder. Dave, remembering Latula's body, worked quickly to bury it while Terezi was still sleeping. When he was finished, he woke Terezi.

                                              "We have to move." he said calmly. she groaned but lazily got up, her shoulder was killing her. forgetting the it was gone she went to hold herself up only to find that there was nothing there to support her. Dave caught her before her head could hit the ground. The last thing they needed was a blind girl with a concussion.

                                             She groaned to herself though mostly at him for thinking she was so dependent. Jesus christ she hated that! she snarled at him and stood up quickly taking a deep breath only to yawn soon after. Dave stood next to her, patiently waiting for her to wake up enough to start moving. 

                                            ................. she was quiet. "What the fuck are you waiting for?" she clearly had not had a good nights sleep and she was highly distressed and pissed off as a result.

                                            


End file.
